A vast number of tools for measuring and leveling are used in the field of pipe fitting. Pipefitters and other tradesmen have long used levels, rulers and squares to establish exact lengths and angles in their work. Speed squares, torpedo levels, T-bevels and the like are often used to establish lengths and angles as to properly assemble joints and the like. A principle problem has been that in certain trades, each of these objects are often carried individually, and thus are burdensome to use together with one hand while holding a pipe, piece of wood, or fastening tool in the other hand. Moreover, particularly amongst pipefitters, the typical pipe fitter's square comes to an apex, which often interferes with a socket or collar at the junction of the two pipes, and thus is cumbersome for a single person to use. Often, one person holds the square and level, often awkwardly, while another person tacks or welds the pipe and joint into place. Additionally, pipefitters often need to mark parallel lines on sides of pipe for mitering at precise angles.
It is a principal object of the multi-purpose tool to provide apparatus, systems and methods for use in leveling and squaring. More particularly, the invention relates to an “all-in-one” tool which, in certain exemplary embodiments comprises a modified square and level combination for domestic and commercial use, particularly in the area of pipe fitting. Certain other examples and embodiments can incorporate a variety of other common devices which would be useful to the tradesman or craftsman.